Many people use mobile stations, such as cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), to communicate with cellular wireless networks. These mobile stations and networks typically communicate with each other over a radio frequency (RF) air interface according to a wireless communication protocol such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), perhaps in conformance with one or more industry specifications such as IS-95 and IS-2000. Wireless networks that operate according to these specifications are often referred to as “1xRTT networks” (or “1x networks” for short), which stands for “Single Carrier Radio Transmission Technology.” These networks typically provide communication services such as voice, Short Message Service (SMS) messaging, and packet-data communication.
Mobile stations typically conduct these wireless communications with one or more base transceiver stations (BTSs), each of which send communications to and receive communications from mobile stations over the air interface. Each BTS is in turn communicatively connected with an entity known as a base station controller (BSC), which (a) controls one or more BTSs and (b) acts as a conduit between the BTS(s) and one or more switches or gateways, such as a mobile switching center (MSC) and/or packet data serving node (PDSN), which may in turn interface with one or more signaling and/or transport networks.
As such, mobile stations can typically communicate with one or more endpoints over the one or more signaling and/or transport networks from inside one or more coverage areas (such as cells and/or sectors) of one or more BTSs, via the BTS(s), a BSC, and an MSC and/or PDSN. In typical arrangements, MSCs interface with the public switched telephone network (PSTN), while PDSNs interface with one or more core packet-data networks and/or the Internet.
In some wireless communication systems or markets, a wireless service provider may implement more than one type of air interface protocol. For example, a carrier may support one or another version of CDMA, such as EIA/TIA/IS-2000 Rel. 0, A (hereafter “IS-2000”) for both circuit-cellular voice and data traffic, as well as a more exclusively packet-data-oriented protocol such as EIA/TIA/IS-856 Rel. 0, A, or other version thereof (hereafter “IS-856”). Mobile stations operating in such systems may be capable of communication with either or both protocols, and may further be capable of handing off between them, in addition to being able to hand off between various configurations of coverage areas.
In CDMA systems, such as those compliant with IS-2000, a mobile station can communicate on a given carrier frequency with a number of “active” sectors concurrently, which collectively make up the mobile station's “active set.” Depending on the system, the number of active sectors can be up to six (currently). In practice, the mobile station typically receives largely the same signal from each of its active sectors, and on a frame-by-frame basis, selects the best signal to use.